


A Gentle Touch and You Make Me Melt

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt leaves the Christmas dinner early due to a stomachache, luckily Gottlieb followed and is there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Touch and You Make Me Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Newt + belly rubs
> 
> Just fluff; that's it- ngl it's kinda cute (look what extended time in the fandom has done to me *no regrets*).
> 
> Fun fact: I was originally going to call this fic 'Sugar Hiccup', named after the Cocteau Twins song of the same name, but I figured that'd be a bit cheesy.

Sprawled out miserably on the couch in the lab, one arm laid over his eyes, Newt was still coherent enough to hear the familiar tap of a cane on the floor, as well as when it stopped.

“How did I know I'd find you here?” He heard Gottlieb ask.

“Um, because we spend so much time here we practically live here?”

“Fair enough, I suppose. You didn't look well when you left dinner. What is it? Stomachache?”

“Mmhm.” Newt groaned and rolled over onto his side, trying to bury his face in a pillow. “I think I overdid it on the food...”

“Maybe if you stop overindulging when it comes to food.”

“Man, I can't help it. Your cooking is far too good, I don't get to taste it often enough.”

Newt heard Gottlieb come closer and he looked over his shoulder. He only took this as a guess, but Newt, struggling a bit and with a hand on his aching stomach, sat up a little and looked at Gottlieb. The other scientist sighed and moved over to the couch, sitting himself down next to Newt.

The biologist laid back down and snuggled up to Gottlieb, earning a surprised noise from his colleague.

“Newton, what are you-”

“You're the one who sat down with me.” Newt whined.

“I thought you wanted company.”

“Your company is more than enough, dude.”

“Hmm....” Gottlieb placed a hand on Newt's arm, trailing it down to his stomach. “How are you feeling?”

“Not too bad, just... really full, you know?” Newt replied.

He closed his eyes, but soon felt Gottlieb easing him down onto his back. He soon found himself laying on Gottlieb's lap, gazing up at the other. The physicist silently leaned over Newt to kiss his forehead. “Relax now.”

Newt sighed contently as Gottlieb gently pulled his shirt out from where it was tucked into his tight, black jeans and placing a hand carefully on the soft flesh of Newt's belly. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled when Gottlieb started moving his hand in slow circles.

“Aw man, that's nice.” Newt said softly. He hardly ever got to see this side of the other scientist, without all his up-tight ways and constant frowns and remarks about Newt being a 'kaiju groupie'. He liked seeing the physicist so at ease and smiling.

Gottlieb ran his other hand through Newt's hair. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

“You serious? Of course I am.” Newt laughed. “You... You look relaxed. You totally dig this, don't you?”

“I like taking care of you, Newton.” He paused his movements and traced the tattoo patterns on the biologist's stomach. Newt shivered under the touch. “And maybe I do... just a little. How do you feel now?”

“A bit better. Still achy.”

“It's no wonder; you ate so much, you poor thing.”

“Dude, you know how I love my food, especially when you cook.”

“Unfortunately yes, but at least someone appreciates it.”

Newt closed his eyes again and let himself enjoy the feeling of Gottlieb's hand on his stomach, the other hand carding through his hair. He still felt a bit bloated, but better with Gottlieb caring for him.

So easing that Newt wanted to fall asleep to this. He was pretty sure that's what was going to happen.

“Take me back to my room?” He asked, giving Gottlieb a 'puppy-dog-eyed' stare.

“I suppose so. You're sleepy.”

“You make me sleepy. _You're_ sleepy.”

“Alright, let's go, but you'll have to get up. I cannot carry you.”

“Don't ruin the moment, dude.”

Gottlieb helped Newt up and they walked back to Newt's room, the biologist leaning on Gottlieb the whole way back (but not too much because of the leg).

And once they arrived and were nestled on the bed with some blankets and pillows, they cuddled together while Gottlieb continued to massage Newt's tummy.

Eventually, as his aches began to fade, he smiled and drifted off into peaceful sleep.


End file.
